Miraculous Comic
by khei-chan
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang murid biasa di SMA nya. Namun kegilaannya terhadap sebuah komik membuat dia harus terjebak dalam cerita di sebuah komik lama yang berjudul sama dengan namanya yang ia temukan di rumah kakeknya. Mengapa bisa begitu? Apkah semua ini hanyalah ilusi semata?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto adalah seorang murid biasa di SMA nya. Namun kegilaannya terhadap sebuah komik membuat dia harus terjebak dalam cerita di sebuah komik lama yang berjudul sama dengan namanya yang ia temukan di rumah kakeknya. Mengapa bisa begitu? Apkah semua ini hanyalah ilusi semata?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure (maybe)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Bad Language**

* * *

.

.

Naruto terdiam menatap komik yang baru saja ia temukan di rumah kakeknya saat ia membersihkan kamar yang ia tempati sekarang ini. Ia menemukan komik tersebut berada di bawah lemari besar yang sudah sangat tua, di penuhi dengan bubuk-bubuk halus. Komik yang tak terlalu tebal itu pun hampir tak ia kenali jika saja teksturnya yang masih bisa di bilang sebagai kertas. Dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan pinggiran kertas yang sudah bergerigi (kropos).

Ia telah membuka lembar pertama dalam komik itu, sama persis seperti sampulnya namun tanpa warna. Halaman kedua, ada peringatan bertuliskan _**"Miraculous comic! Baca tanpa dibayangkan! Jika tidak, nikmati kelanjutannya dengan dirimu hingga akhir!"**_

Terdiam. Tentu saja Naruto tak mengerti. Ada-ada saja! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membaca tanpa membayangkan? Apalagi komik kan berisi gambar yang bisa di bayangkan!

Mengabaikan peringatan yang tercetak dengan huruf tebal, Naruto kembali membuka lembar-lembar berikutnya. Membaca isi komik itu hingga habis. Namun ia masih belum puas.

"Ah, nggantung!"

Naruto menguap lebar. Membiarkan komik terlempar ke sampingnya dalam keadaan terbuka.

Cahaya putih keluar dari dalam komik tersebut, membuat Naruto menoleh.

_BLAZ!_

Naruto terkejut, cahaya tersebut seolah menusuk tepat ke matanya.

Dari sudut pandang lain cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Seolah mengecilkan tubuh pemuda itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam komik. Sangat kilat. Komik itu tertutup. Membuat ruang kamar itu menjadi senyap.

**..TBC..**

* * *

**RnR? Kritik dan saran yang membangun!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cahaya putih keluar dari dalam komik tersebut, membuat Naruto menoleh. _

_BLAZ!_

_Naruto terkejut, cahaya tersebut seolah menusuk tepat ke matanya._

_Dari sudut pandang lain cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Seolah mengecilkan tubuh pemuda itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam komik. Sangat kilat. Komik itu tertutup. Membuat ruang kamar itu menjadi senyap._

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure , Fantasy**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Bad Language**

* * *

Cahaya putih yang membungkus tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan memudar. Menyisakan tubuh pemuda itu yang tengah terduduk diatas tanah dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam erat.

Merasa penglihatannya kembali seperti semula, tidak dipenuhi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menormalkan pandangannya.

Teduh. Pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya. Dimana dia?

"Dimana aku?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya. Ia berdiri memutar kepalanya, menengok kesana kemari, hanya ada pohon di sekelilingnya. Mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Hutan! Ia pasti berada di hutan! Ya, hutan!

"Hutan?!" Naruto bergumam kembali.

_Tunggu!_ Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya. Ia membeku. Ia mengenal hutan ini! Ini hutan yang sama persis dengan yang ada di komik yang ia baca. Apa karena Naruto mengabaikan peringatan itu, apa ia masuk kedalam komik? Ya ampun. Jika diterjemahkan, maksud dari menikmati kelanjutan dengan dirinya, apakah maksudnya, ia akan masuk kedalam komik? Ya, tidak salah lagi, Naruto masuk ke dalam komik. _ Astaga!_

Pemuda itu mengerang frustasi. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Meloncat-loncat sambil mengumpat.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa kembali?! ARRGGHH!" tidak, ia harus memastikan dahulu!

.

.

* * *

_**Di kamar Naruto...**_

"Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai? Bisa kau bantu kakek sekarang?"

Terdengar suara khas orang yang sudah cukup untuk di bilang tua dari luar, depan pintu kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Tak ada sahutan, tentu saja karena sang pemilik kamar—untuk sementara, tengah terjebak di dunia sana.

Merasa tak ada sahutan dari sang cucu, kakek Naruto pun mendorong pintu di depanya sepelan mungkin. Hening. Kamar itu sudah cukup rapi—untuk ukuran anak seperti Naruto. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam, kamar sang cucu kosong. Apa Naruto sudah keluar kamar sejak tadi.

Kakek Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berniat meninggalkan kamar sang cucu dan mencari pemuda pirang itu, sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas ranjang yang membuatnya memicing.

Menghampiri benda usang tersebut, lalu terbelalak sepurna saat dugaannya tak salah. _Komik ini! Apa?! Ja-jadi? _

Kakek tua itu menunduk. Tangan berkeriputnya mengambil komik tersebut, membawanya ke hadapan matanya. Mengelusnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

_Jadi Naruto?_

_Tidak salah lagi!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto duduk memegang kedua lututnya di bawah pohon. Sesekali meringis takut. Melirik kanan kiri. Hutan ini, begitu menyeramkan!

Naruto sering membaca dalam komik-komik yang ia beli, biasanya di dalam hutan, banyak terdapat binatang buas yang bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Apalagi ia tak membawa apapun saat ini. Tidak elit kan kalau Naruto mati di dalam komik! Sekali lagi, di dalam komik! ya, jika ia memang masuk ke dalam komik sih!

Selain itu, hutan tempatnya berada saat ini begitu menyeramkan. Teman-temannya sering bicara kalau tempat-tempat menyeramkan biasanya di huni oleh hantu! _Astaga!_ Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut. Namun gambar sesosok hantu menyeramkan—yang tak sengaja ia lihat di dalam komik _horror_ akibat keusilan salah satu temannya, terbesit di otaknya yang tengah ketakutan.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" membuatnya menjerit—refleks.

Jeritan Naruto menggema hingga sampai ke telinga Naruto sendiri, di sahut oleh hembusan angin. Ugh! Naruto merutuki tingkahnya sendiri. Ia lelaki! Ia tak boleh takut, apalagi meringkuk seperti perempuan! Ya, ia harus berani.

Naruto berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke atas. Iris birunya terlihat memancarkan bara api.

_Slap! TAK!_

Naruto membeku di tempat. Sebuah benda tajam baru saja meluncur tepat di sebelahnya—hampir saja menggores pipinya—dan berakhir menancap pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

_TAP!_

Seseorang mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon yang tak jauh di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian ninja, mendarat mulus dengan tangan kiri berada di dahan yang juga di pijak pemuda itu. Saat tangan yang lain mengacung ke belakang—menyeimbangkan tubuh, dengan pedang di genggamannya. Mata—hitam dengan pola seperti bunga berwarna merah di tengahnya, dan tiga garis hitam seperti baling-baling di dalam—tengah—pola bunga— itu menatap tajam iris biru milik Naruto.

_Glup!_

Naruto tidak merasa asing dengan posisinya saat ini. Gambar di dalam komik itu! Ya, disana terdapat gambar yang sama seperti di hadapannya. Pemuda yang ada di dahan pohon dengan posisi sama persis seperti itu.

"SASUKEE..."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara dan _**HUP!**_**—**pergi menjauh menuju asal suara itu.

Naruto masih terdiam. Itu benar-benar adegan di dalam komik?! Jadi benar ia masuk ke dalam komik?

Tiba-tiba seringai mucul di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

_Keren! Ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam komik! Ini menarik! Ia akan menjadi tokoh pahlawan seperti di komik-komik! Benar-benar terlihat keren!_

.

.

* * *

Naruto segera berlari menyusul pemuda tadi. Sesekali melompat dan menunduk dengan gesitsaat akar besar atau dahan yang menyamai tingginya menghalangi jalan. Larinya tak bisa di bilang lambat, ia sering mengikuti lomba lari di sekolah. Lagipula staminanya sangat bagus untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya.

Tapi pemuda itu belum juga tersusul olehnya. Ia tak tahu dan belum melihat pemuda itu di depannya. Tapi suara dahan pohon yang terinjak kaki masih terdengar di telinganya. Hanya suara yang menuntun jalannya menyusul sosok yang sama seperti di dalam komiknya itu.

Tapi walau staminanya bagus, tetap saja Naruto merasa lelah berlari sejauh sekarang. Apalagi ia menggunakan kecepatan lebih untuk mengejar sosok pemuda itu. Naruto berhenti sejenak saat ia tak bisa melompati secara benar akar pohon yang menyembul. Ia terengah dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat. Menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sial! Ia harus cepat!

Naruto hendak kembali berlari, saat sesosok pria lain meloncat di atasnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Pria itu? Musuh pemuda yang tengah ia kejar!

Naruto segera berlari mengikuti pria itu.

Di dalam komik itu, pria tadi bernama Madara, musuh pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi. Sasuke dan temannya—yang namanya tidak di sebutkan di dalam komik, bertarung dengan Madara untuk menyelamatkan dunia! Di dalam komik, Madara berhasil memusnahkan penduduk desa dan penduduk dari empat desa lain yang bersebelahan dengan desa mereka. Dan hanya Sasuke dan temannya saja yang berhasil selamat. Mereka berdua akan menghentikan Madara.

Naruto ingin melihatnya! Ya, akhir yang menggantung di komik yang ia baca, membuatnya penasaran akan akhir cerita tersebut. Apalagi tulisan di dalam komik yang mengatakan ia yang menentukan kelanjutannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sambil terus berlari.

* * *

**...TBC...**

Intinya belum di mulai..

Terimakasih banyak buat **Hadinamikaze, koga-san, Uzumaki Terry, dianrusdianto39, **defrizal . abdulaziz .7, Alvianyuzagmail . com**, penggemar hokage, doraemon, YJ, wueya,** terimakasih review dan kritikannya #hugall. Maaf belum bisa panjang-panjang. Aku usahain apdetnya cepet kok. Apa lanjutannya aneh dan gak sesuai harapan? Maaf deh, tapi ini udah di pikirin kok. ^^

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure , Fantasy**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, GJ, alur lambat, Typo(s) dan segala kekurangan lain**

**.**

**.**

_Sedikit lagi!_

_Sedikit lagi..._

_Ayo..._

_Sedikit... La—_

"GAH..."

Menyerah. Naruto yang sedari awal tetep kekeuh untuk mengejar orang-orang yang mirip tokoh dalam komik yang ia temukan itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Berlari sejak tadi sangatlah menguras tenaganya. Apalagi ditambah halang rintang berupa akar-akar pohon besar yang menyembul, tentu saja semakin membantu menguras tenaga miliknya. Walaupun kekuatan fisiknya lebih unggul daripada pemuda sebayanya kebanyakan, ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang pastinya akan mencapai kekuatan maksimumnya jika terus dipaksakan.

Naruto merasa sangat lelah. Ia merangkak untuk mencapai pohon terdekat, menjadikan tempat sandaran.

Ia memilih bersandar di bawah pohon yang akarnya besar. Sebelah kakinya tertekuk dan menumpukan beban pada akar besar di sampingnya. Kepala pirang itu mendongak. Matanya terpejam erat, saat dirinya berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya melalui mulutnya yang terbuka. Keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuh membuat rambutnya menjadi lepek. Tidak jabrik, turun dan jatuh menutupi jidat.

"Sial!" makinya, kedua tangan terkepal memukul tanah. Otaknya menerawang.

Sekarang, Naruto telah kehilangan jejak mereka. Ia hanya bisa berpikir, apa yang bisa ia lakukan di dunia entah dimana ini tanpa tahu apapun kecuali nama tokoh dan sedikit alur cerita komik itu.

Sial! Yang tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah komik? Naruto tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak. Walaupun itu terdengar keren, tapi tetap saja hal itu sulit untuk dipercaya. Walaupun memang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda itu setiap hari membaca komik yang tak jarang menceritakan hal yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Tapi ini dunia nyata, bukanlah komik. Komik hanyalah sebuah fiksi yang dibuat oleh seseorang. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang hidup di dunia bisa mengalami kejadia tak logis seperti itu. Masuk ke dalam komik?

_Well_, sepertinya memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Naruto pusing. Belum lagi ia harus mencari cara untuk kembali.

Ah~ entahlah...

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Kelopak mata kecoklatan yang dihiasi bulu mata tipis itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Diikuti tubuh sang pemuda yang langsung terduduk dari pembaringannya.

"Gwahhh... tck.. ouch.."

Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Delikan tajam langsung Naruto lemparkan pada seekor binatang yang masih menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada telapak kaki sang pemuda, sementara mulut binatang itu sibuk menggigiti celana yang ia kenakan.

"Hushhh.. Lepaskan kakiku binatang buluk!" Ia berusaha mengusir binatang itu dengan menggerak-gerakan kaki dan tangannya.

Bukannya melepaskan, binatang yang mirip anjing dengan tubuh lebih kecil itu justru semakin mencengkeram telapak kaki Naruto dengan erat. Begitu pun mulutnya yang justru menarik-narik celana sang pemuda hingga sedikit terkoyak. Naruto sedikit takut.

Dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari memukuli kepala binatang itu dengan kaki sebelah yang bebas hingga menendang binatang yang baru ia ketahui adalah rubah itu, akhirnya ia terbebas walaupun kebebasannya mendapat bonus cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya khususnya tangan dan kaki.

Anehnya, rubah itu kini tidak bersikap buas seperti tadi. Ia hanya diam memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan mata merah menyala yang begitu mengerikan miliknya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk menerkam atau mencabik-cabik sang pemuda. Hewan itu bahkan tidak menggeram. Membuat Naruto menghentikan rutukannya dan balik menatap rubah tersebut.

Perlahan kekesalan dan rasa takut Naruto menghilang seiring dengan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul pada dirinya.

Rubah itu masih diam memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dibaca. Sesekali mengibaskan ekornya. Membuat sang pemuda ingin mendekatinya. Hanya keinginan, Naruto tidaklah berniat untuk mendekati binatang itu. Suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam karenanya.

Sang pemuda menghela napas, untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya akibat tatapa binatang itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Walaupun tertutup pepohonan rindang, biasan cahaya matahari senja masih dapat terlihat oleh manik birunya.

'_Sudah senja ya_._'_ Batinnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang rubah. Bulu oranye kemerahan milik binatang itu sedikit bercahaya akibat pantulan dari biasan cahaya matahari. Membuat Naruto meralat ucapannya yang telah mengatakan binatang buluk, pada rubah itu.

"Hey, bulumu indah." Katanya tiba-tiba pada binatang di depannya. Selain memang berbicara sesungguhnya, Naruto berbicara hanya untuk mengisi keheningan saja. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak mengharapkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya karena memang ia sudah tahu kalau binatang tak mungkin bisa berbicara.

Walau sejujurnya, ia sangat berharap bahwa binatang itu bisa berbicara kepadanya. Setidaknya untuk membantu Naruto mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Memberitahu cara Naruto kembali misalnya. Bukankah, sekarang ia tengah berada dalam sebuah komik, yang apapun bisa saja terjadi seperti binatang yang bisa berbicara contohnya.

Naruto menatap lurus manik _rubby_ di depannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku lagi dan malah diam seperti itu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Ah yah, maksudku bukan berarti kau boleh menyerangku seperti tadi," ia buru-buru meralat ucapannya, takut binatang itu salah paham. "tapi kenapa kau, yah.. seperti, menjadi jinak?" Naruto bergidik, tidak jinak juga sih. _Rubby_ itu masih berkilat mengerikan! Ia hanya merasa risih.

"Sebenarnya, tempat apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hey rubah! Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

_GLEK!_

_SIAL!_

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Rubah itu kembali bertingkah buas. Alisnya menukik tajam disertai geraman dan ekornya yang terus bergerak-gerak. Tubuhnya semakin lama menjadi sedikit membesar.

Naruto menyesali perbuatannya tadi yaitu, mengajak bicara sang rubah! Mungkin saja rubah itu mendiamkannya karena membiarkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan keinginan terakhir Naruto sebelum mati dicabik rubah itu kan?

Dan karena keinginan Naruto adalah keluar dari tempat itu maka rubah itu pasti marah karena merasa tidak bisa mengabulkannya kan?

Astaga!

Bagaimana ini? Apa Naruto harus mati tanpa di penuhi keinginan terakhirnya? Oh tidak!

"Ma-maafkan a-aku. Aku punya permintaan terakhir lain. SERIUS! A-aku masih punya banyak keinginan! Aku ba-bahkan be-belum sempat melihat DADA SAKURA-CHAN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU!.."

Sang pemuda merangkak mundur. Di saat itu juga, rubah itu melangkah maju. Perlahan-lahan, posisi Naruto pun kini sangat tersudut. Ia tak bisa lari saat pohon besar ada di belakangnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

**.**

**.**

_**Di tempat lain...**_

_**Beberapa jam yang lalu...**_

_**.**_

"SASUKEE..."

Pemuda itu memanggil kawannya saat dirinya menemukan suatu yang mereka cari selama ini.

"Kemarilah, tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah maju mendekati seekor binatang yang menggeram padanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah berusaha meraih binatang yang terus saja menggeram tersebut.

"Hey, tenanglah! Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, rubah kecil." Bisiknya pada makhluk di depannya. "Ayolah, kemari."

_SRAK! TAP!_

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya cemas.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang baru saja mendarat tepat di sampingnya."Lihatlah—Hey! Kemana dia?"

Kosong. Binatang itu telah pergi. Pemuda itu menoleh kembali kepada Sasuke, namun yang ditatap tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Aisshh.. Ternyata benar itu 'dia'. Sasuke! Kuberitahu, apa yang kita cari ada di depan kita, dan baru saja pergi!"

"Apa maksudmu Minato, tidak ada apapun di sini. Kecuali jika maksudmu 'dia' adalah, pohon?" Sasuke melirik ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh temannya yang hanyalah sebuah pohon dengan akar besar tanpa ada apapun atau siapa pun. "Kau tidak seharusnya berteriak seperti tadi, dan memancing Madara mengetahui keberadaan kita." Sasuke berbalik menuju salah satu pohon dan duduk di bawahnya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan pedangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yah, tentu saja tidak ada. Aku bilang sudah pergi." Minato menyahut, ia melangkah mengikuti sang Uchiha, "secepat itukah Madara akan pulih dari lukanya?" pemuda itu menyamankan punggungnya pada sisi lain pohon yang sama dengan temannya. Kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Kita istirahat dulu." Kelopak mata itu menutup, menyemunyikan iris birunya.

Sasuke melirik singkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir itu adalah 'dia'?" Sasuke bertanya. "Dan, kau pikir, Uchiha selemah itu? Jangan remehkan kami." Ucapnya sedikit sinis.

Si pirang mendengus.

"Oh, aku lupa jika Madara adalah Uchiha sama seperti manusia kuat di sebelahku ini."

"Kheh.. Maksud perkataanku, jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu, bila kau tidak tahu."

"Begitu. Aku sudah tahu. Dan untuk 'dia', aku hanya berpikir seperti itu." Ucap Minato kalem. Sindiran menyebalkannya rupannya tidak begitu mempan saat sang kawan sendiri membalasnya dengan kalimat yang terbilang pedas.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Hn. Aku bertemu seseorang." Menjawab ucapan temannya dengan topik yang berbeda. Memberi jeda, menunggu respon pemuda lain di tempat itu. Gerakan tergesa dapat Sasuke dengar dari sebelahnya.

"Apa ada manusia lain yang selamat? Siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar keantusiasan sang penanya. "Aku tidak tahu, penampilannya sangat aneh. Dan dia, cukup mirip denganmu." Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menoleh ke samping dan mendapati tatapan bingung dari Minato.

"Aneh? Mirip denganku?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari teman pirangnya itu. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

_TAP!_

"Tidak seharusnya, seorang bersantai disaat sedang berperang."

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna sedikit terbelalak saat perbincangan mereka terganggu oleh suara yang mereka kenal. Dua pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya, menyiapkan kuda-kuda masing-masing saat tahu bahwa musuh paling berbahaya satu-satunya yang masih hiduplah yang ada di depan mereka.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dan Minato mengeluarkan kunai khusus miliknya.

"Ck, bagaimana si brengsek ini ada di sini. Tidakkah orang brengsek membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memulihkan dirinya." Sasuke menggeram, membuat Madara menyeringai.

"Apa gunanya jika dia hanyalah seorang pengecut yang akan lari jika dirinya kalah." Minato tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menatap Madara dengan serius. Sebaiknya kau menunggu dengan luka parah selagi kami menemukan 'dia' untuk membunuhmu." Minato melempar kunainya ke arah Madara yang sukses menghindar.

"Atau tidak menunggu 'dia' untuk mati ditanganku." Sasuke berlari dan melompat, mengikuti Madara. Pedang di tangannya terayun, siap menebas manusia brengsek itu. Namun sang objek masih sempat menghindar sehingga pedang miliknya hanya mematahkan dahan pohon.

Minato berteleport, menarik kunai yang tertancap pada batang kayu dan segera menyerang Madara secara bertubi. Ia melihat Sasuke yang kembali melompat dan menerjang Madara. Namun, dua orang sekaligus yang menyerang Madara, belumlah membuat orang itu kewalahan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Untuk itu, tidak perlu menunggu 'dia' untuk membunuh kalian berdua bukan?" ucapnya dengan sangat sinis. Madara menangkis tangan Sasuke dengan kakinya dan menendang pemuda itu, saat kedua tangannya mendorong Minato ke batang pohon sehingga membuat Minato terjepit.

Ya, sebelum perang besar di wilayah mereka—yang mereka sebut perang dunia—itu terjadi, dan telah di sebutkan oleh ramalan katak sejak zaman dahulu, telah ditakdirkan bahwa hanya ada tiga orang yang bisa bertahan hidup di saat seluruh negara yang terlibat perang telah mengalami kemusnahan. Dua orang di pihak kebaikan dan seorang di pihak yang jahat.

Ramalan tersebut menyebutkan, seorang di pihak kejahatan akan sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan. Dia sangatlah kuat. Namun, dua orang lain akan bisa mengalahkannya jika di bantu oleh seorang dewa yang dengan sukarela bersedia membantu dengan memberikan anugerahnya kepada dua orang itu untuk mengalahkan kejahatan.

Dan yang jadi masalah kedua orang itu harus menemukan dewa yang hanya mau membantu dengan SUKARELA memberikan anugerahnya itu. Ya, dewa itu adalah dewa yang cukup egois bagi seorang dewa. Bertingkah seenaknya dan seringkali menjelma menjadi suatu yang diinginkannya. Dan, yang pernah Minato dengar, dewa itu sangat suka menjelma menjadi binatang .

_DUK!_

Tidak kehabisan akal, sang pemuda Namikaze membenturkan kening mereka dan menendang Madara menggunakan lututnya, sukses membuat orang itu mundur. Tidak menunggu lama, dengan gerakkan kilat Minato kembali melemparkan kunainya, dan berhasil menggores sedikit lengan Madara yang telat untuk menghindar.

Madara yang terkejut tidak siap menerima serangan berikutnya dari Sasuke yang memukulnya kencang sehingga ia terjatuh ke salah satu pohon dan menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras. "Sial!" ia mendesis.

Pertarungan pun terus berlanjut, saat Madara yang telah kehilangan hampir seluruh kekuatannya saat melawan semua negara, tiba-tiba saja menjadi cukup kuat untuk bertarung dengan kedua pemuda dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Ma-maafkan a-aku. Aku punya permintaan terakhir lain. SERIUS! A-aku masih punya banyak keinginan! Aku ba-bahkan be-belum sempat melihat DADA SAKURA-CHAN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU!.."

_TAK!—_suara yang tak asing membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap, menatap seseorang di depannya, meneliti dari atas sampai bawah, pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu penuh dengan luka.

'_Siapa pemuda ini?'_

Apa dia musuh? Atau penyelamatnya? Oh Naruto ingat sesuatu. Ia melongok ke belakang pemuda itu.

"Dimana binatang itu?" ucapnya heran.

Astaga!

Ia harus berterimakasih. Naruto segera berdiri dan membungkuk pada pemuda di depannnya. "Terimakasih telah menolongku." Ucapnya singkat.

Sementara pemuda di depannya itu justru memicing tajam, membuat Naruto bingung apakah benar ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih?

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Halo? Oke, buat yang nunggu fik ini, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena update-nya terlalu lama. Apa kalian masih inget fik ini? Haha maklum kalo lupa.

Kemaren leptop rusak gak bisa dihidupin ampe sekarang, dan belum ada biaya perbaikan soalnya sekolah mahal XDD, dan parahnya data untuk kelanjutan fik ini belum aku salin jadilah gak bisa update cepet.

Dan dengan mengenyahkan rasa tidak enakku... aku minjem leptop temen buat nulis chap ini, soalnya udah geregetan bgt pengen nglanjutinnnnn... dan jadilah kayak gini.. buat adegan pertarungannya gak bisa terlalu detail soalnya keburu waktu... dan jika ada yang mengira kakek Naruto adalah Jiraiya, maaf bukan dia ==a

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf.. dan terimakasih yang udah mau mereview, fav, n follow fik ini..

So, bersediakah anda para reader buat RnR? Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat sangat sangat dipersilakan.

OH, SATU LAGI! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015^^


End file.
